Espectro
by Light Winchester
Summary: Porque el amor es diverso, coloreando el mundo con sus distintos matices. Pero el amor también es luz, y guarda en su espectro cada uno de esos colores. [Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island] Drabbles: 1 y 2: Jerza; 3 y 4: Gruvia; 5 y 6: Lyredy; 7 y 8: Zervis; 9 y 10: Erino; 11 y 12: Gale; 13 y 14: Stingue.
1. Jerza: Zafiro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y ste conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello.

 **Notas de Autora:** Pues bien, el summary no es el mejor pero veremos si lo mejoro. Estoy bastante orgullosa de este primer drabble y eso es raro así que debo disfrutarlo xD

Por si acaso, el espectro es el resultado obtenido mediante el fenómeno de la descomposición de la luz al direccionarse cobre un prisma. La luz blanca está en realidad formada por colores, y es por ello que me pareció un fenómenos apropiado para el título, pues yo creo que el amor es particular para cada quien, tan variado como los colores, pero al final del día, es amor. Tal cual la luz que inicia uniforme, el amor se presenta, pero se descompone dando lugar a cada una de sus variaciones.

.

.

 **¡Maratón multicolor!**

Jerza.

Color: Zafiro.

.

.

—Tan solo es azul, Jellal —reiteró por enésima vez la maga del brillante cabello escarlata.

Habían estado varados en el medio del bosque desde hacían horas, a la espera de uno de sus informantes que se estaba tardando demasiado en hacer su aparición. La tensión había sido evidente, sobretodo porque no era dudable para ninguno de los dos, la posibilidad de un retraso voluntario por parte de Sorano, quien no parecía cansarse de burlarse o colocar en incómodas situaciones a cuantas personas se le fuera posible.

El joven de cerúleos cabellos, había intentado quebrar el silencio luego de la tercera vez consecutiva en la que sus ocasionales conversaciones llegaban a su fin y no había encontrado mejor objeto de debate, que el color de la marca de gremio de su compañera.

—Yo creo quizá pudiera ser Colbalto —continuó Jellal. Había estado citando toda la gama de azules existentes a lo largo de los últimos minutos.

Erza le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria, pero cuya severidad se perdía en la mueca de sonrisa que intentaba disimular.

Eso era lo que él buscaba.

—No sé de que azul se trate. Cuando me uní al gremio, tan solo solicité que fuera azul.

La chica se encogió de hombros, pero no pasó por alto la sonrisa aniñada que mantenía él, cada vez que la observaba.

—Tu cabello es escarlata —refutó el sin previo aviso—, no burdeos, no granate. Escarlata.

Ella lo observó cuestionante, no había entendido a que se refería.

—Tu apellidé por el color de tu cabello, para no olvidarme jamás de ti —el sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica ante el recuerdo—. Para ti quizá solo sea azul, pero para mí es otro modo de recordarte… quiero recordar todo sobre ti.

Ambas miradas cafes se encontraron, avergonzadas, pero renuentes a apartarse la una de la otra y quebrar así aquel momento.

Él fue el primero en rendirse, al haber notado como Titania comenzaba a descadenar una lucha consigo misma, deseosa de contestar.

Él no era merecedor de la ternura que destilaban aquellos orbes oscuros.

—Zafiro —comentó con naturalidad, pero ella no lo entendió.

Parpadeó continuadas veces, confusa. Había estado tan perdida en sus últimas palabras, que el recordar algo previo a eso —incluyendo la razón de esa conversación— se le hacía imposible.

—¿Qué? —arriesgó, y el dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

Elevó su mirada al cielo, y Erza podía jurar que su perfil resplandecía bajo la luz de los distantes astros.

—El color de tu marca —aclaró— es azul zafiro. No tengo dudas de eso.

Ella abrió su boca, pero no para refutarlo. Se sintió asombrada, sin habla ante lo perfecto de aquel singular momento. Llevó su mano inconscientemente a su marca y sonrió, mientras un adorable sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

—Sí. Supongo que tienes razón.

.

.

—470—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.


	2. Jerza: Carmín

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y ste conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello.

 **Notas de Autora:** Aquí el segundo drabble. En esta ocasión, representa la continuación del primero, aunque no prometo que vaya a ser siempre así.

Este drabble ya no me ha gustado tanto, pero temo que de decidir modificarlo, lo arruinaré aún más xD

.

.

 **Maratón Multicolor.**

Jerza.

Color: Carmín.

.

.

Permaneció observándola por lo que le parecieron horas, aunque en realidad se hubieran tratado de escasos segundos.

Un adorable rubor decoraba sus mejillas, compitiendo en intensidad con su mismo cabello.

 _«Adorable»_ era el pensamiento que su mente no lograba acallar.

Ella encontró su mirada, pero la desvió rápidamente. Algo impropio de Titania, pero tan característico de su Erza.

El sonido del crujir de ramas llamó a ambos la atención y se prepararon de inmediato para una posible confrontación.

—Tampoco se pongan tan tensos —la inconfundible voz de la maga estelar se hizo presente.

Ambos magos bajaron su guardia, apreciando como la figura de la maga de largos cabellos plateados se hacia visible entre la oscuridad.

—Tan solo eras tú, Sorano. Nos sorprendiste.

La recién llegada arqueó una ceja ante el comentario del chico.

—¿Acaso esperaban a alguien más? —su mirada se posó sobre la pelirroja, advirtiendo el casi imperceptible rubor que permanecía sobre sus mejillas—. O, ¿acaso interrumpo algo?

Su tono de insinuación no pasó inadvertido por los dos magos, quienes guardaron silencio y desviaron sus miradas.

—Es hora de regresar con los demás —sentenció Titania fingiendo indiferencia, pero la maga estelar no se compró su actuación.

—Hmm —evaluó con ceño fruncido a aquellos dos y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios— Está bien. Supongo que no es de mi incumbencia el porque su rostro —señaló a Erza— ha decidido imitar al color de su cabello.

La espalda de Titania se tensó, en remembranza de la conversación que habían estado llevando antes del arribo de la peliplata.

—Oh bueno —continuó la recién llegada, consiente del efecto de sus palabras— supongo que todo en ti hace honor a tu nombre.

La pelirroja llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, que para entonces quemaban a causa de la vergüenza e intentó articular una respuesta, cuando el mago de Crime Sorcière se le adelantó.

—Te equivocas —refutó sin más, apresurando su paso y situándose al frente.

Ambas chicas continuaron su andar, observando la ancha espalda del chico, a la espera de una explicación.

—Su cabello es escarlata —continuó y la misma Sorano ladeó su cabeza sin comprender, cuando el se volteó a verlas— y sus mejillas carmín —sentenció con sencillez, dedicándoles una de sus medias sonrisas antes de voltear al frente una vez más.

Ambas chicas permanecieron atónitas un instante, pero pronto la recién llegada rodó sus ojos murmurando un " _busquen un cuarto_ " y retomó su andar con una casi imperceptible mueca de aprobación.

La pelirroja por su parte no emitió palabra alguna, podía jurar que el sonrojo _«color carmín»_ se expandía entonces por todo su rostro y temió que de hablar, el resonar frenético de sus palpitaciones pudiera colarse incluso por su garganta.

Carraspeó buscando liberar tensiones, y pronto su vista se vio fija en el azul de la capa que él llevaba. Ella no era tan precisa como él con los colores, pero no era necesario.

No había modo de que Erza Scarlet fuera capaz de olvidarse de él, jamás.

.

.

—501—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.


	3. Gruvia: Gris

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y ste conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello.

 **Notas de Autora:** No estoy del todo conforme con este drabble, si con la idea pero no con como la he concretado. Aunque, es Gruvia, jamás será suficiente para mi nada de lo que escriba para homenajearlos xD

Ahora, a pensar que color escoger para el siguiente.

.

.

 **¡Maratón Multicolor!**

Gruvia.

Color: Gris.

.

.

Las nubes se acumulan en el cielo vespertino, tiñendo los cielos de color gris oscuro y anticipando el temporal. Sus pasos se hacen lentos, pues se pierde en la visión que mucho le hace recordar.

 _«Juvia debería apresurarse»_

Las gotas comienzan a caer y mojan su cuerpo recordándole la ausencia de su sombrilla —pues hace mucho no la carga consigo—.

—¡Oh no, ha comenzado a llover! —escucha una voz femenina protestar, pero no voltea a confirmar de quien se trata.

—Ya no es culpa de Juvia —susurra y una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

La lluvia cae con vehemencia y el día poco a poco se hace oscuro, tiñéndose con el plomizo del cielo en una fusión homogénea y casi sombría; pero la maga de hebras azules, no parece inmutarse ante el tumulto de personas que huyen del aguacero a su alrededor.

Sigue su andar en dirección al puerto y no se sorprende cuando escucha pasos aproximarse a su lado.

—¿Gray-sama ha tenido que esperar a Juvia? —cuestiona y voltea a verlo. Él niega.

—No, acabo de llegar.

La maga asiente en señal de entendimiento, y continúa su andar a su lado, ajena a la mirada atenta del pelinegro.

—Estás mojada —le señala, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Juvia no trajo su sombrilla —aclara y no puede evitar sonar entusiasta al respecto.

Gray la observa un instante, intrigado por su actitud, pero decide dejarlo pasar.

—Quizá deberíamos buscar donde refugiarnos en cuanto no es hora de partir, cogerás un resfriado —sugiere y la nota sonrojarse, antes de negar suavemente.

—Juvia está bien, la lluvia ya no es molestia para ella.

Él la escucha y no pasa por alto el mensaje oculto en sus palabras. La lluvia jamás había resultado una molestia para su salud precisamente, pero si había resultado un peso a cargar, algo que ha quedado en el pasado.

La maga de agua da un pequeño respingo, como si hubiera sido sorprendida y él se dispone a preguntarle que sucede, cuando ella se le adelanta.

—¡G-Gray-sama también está mojado! —señala— Juvia ha sido muy desconsiderada. Deberían buscar un lugar para resguardarse.

La nota buscar casi desesperadamente un lugar en los alrededores y contiene su risa, ante su imagen tan consternada.

—Quizá junto a aquel puesto…

—No te preocupes, aquí está bien —la interrumpe— la lluvia jamás me ha molestado, de todas formas.

Una media sonrisa se forma en sus labios al hablar y la maga no puede evitar perderse en la sinceridad de sus orbes grises, los cuales debe destacar, son del mismo matiz que el mismísimo cielo.

Otra razón para ya no despreciar los días de tormenta.

.

.

—440—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.

 **Gracias a todos por comentar y también por sus agregarme a favoritos C:**


	4. Gruvia: Azul Rey

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello.

 **Notas de Autora:** Me decepciona no lograr lo que deseo y sobretodo, tratándose de mi OTP, pero ya. Si continúo posponiendo su publicación, no lograré cumplir con más parejas xD

.

.

 **¡Maratón Multicolor!**  
Gruvia.

Color: Azul Rey.

.

.

—¿No cree que el cielo es hermoso, Gray-sama? —la voz de la peliazul lo induce a abrir sus ojos y aún ante la resistencia de sus parpados —que desean cerrarse a causa de la fuerte luz del sol—, se dispone a observar el cielo.

Pestañea un par de veces, hasta finalmente conseguir mantener su enfoque en el inmenso manto sobre sus cabezas. No lo había notado aún, pero las nubes grises poco a poco habían hecho su retirada y ahora la magnificente extensión azul se hace presente, fundiéndose con el mar a su alrededor.

—Supongo que si —responde y le sorprende escuchar un suave suspiro por parte de la maga.

—El cielo azul me recuerda a Gray-sama —confiesa con mejillas sonrojadas y él se siente forzado a desviar su mirada, para ocultar su propio rubor.

—No tiene sentido —refuta avergonzado,— tú eres la que viste de azul.

La chica pestañea extrañada y lleva su mirada a su atuendo, comprendiendo así sus palabras. No puede evitar reír.

—Juvia viste azul marino, Gray-sama —aclara, y él por un instante teme que ella se decepcione con su falta de atención e incluso llore, como lo habría hecho en la antigüedad, pero eso no pasa. Ella, aunque no lo mencione, valora el hecho de que él haya notado su atuendo, aún cuando ese tipo de frivolidad, no es de real relevancia para él—, el cielo es de color Azul Rey.

—¿Azul Rey? —alza una ceja y ella asiente.

—Juvia estaba tan feliz luego de ver el cielo, que durante mucho tiempo se propuso admirarlo con atención. A veces es celeste, naranja o hasta rosa en el atardecer, negro en la noche —comenta enseñada— pero su color favorito, es el Azul Rey que llega luego de las grandes tormentas. Es el primer cielo azul que vio Juvia, el día que conoció a Gray-sama.

Gray siente quedarse sin palabras, incapaz de responder. Con sus ojos inusualmente abiertos, mantiene su vista fija en ella, hasta que la presión se vuelve demasiada para la chica, y la percibe comenzar a removerse avergonzada.

—B-bueno, Juvia en realidad… Es que…

—Azul Rey —comenta él sin razón aparente—. A decir verdad, realmente se ve más bello y apacible luego de una gran tormenta—le dedica una media sonrisa—. Quizá deberías intentarlo en tus atuendos, creo que es tu color.

Ella asiente y lo observa alejarse en dirección al interior del barco, cuando la realización la golpea con fuerza.

—¡¿G-Gray-sama acaba de elogiar a Juvia?!

Él chico no responde, tan solo le dedica un saludo con su mano y continúa su andar. Sus palabras habían sido lo suficientemente claras —como el mismo cielo— en su opinión.

.

.

—451—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.

 **Gracias a todos por sus bonitos reviews y por añadirme a sus favoritos. A la brevedad, les estaré respondiendo a todos.**

 **Oh, y en respuesta a Lymar: Muchas gracias por seguir VN, he actualizado hace un par de días y prometo pronto volver a hacerlo C:**


	5. Lyredy: Esmeralda

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello.

 **Notas de Autora:** Final forzado, ¿dónde? *finge demencia*. Ok, este drabble apesta, ¡pero defenderé mi idea hasta el final! Estoy orgullosa de ella, aunque no de la ejecución de la misma, peeeeeero well. Debo agilizar mis escritos, tengo tareas pendientes y mucho, mucho hiatus que remediar, pero estoy encantada con la maratón y debo apresurarme si quiero poder darle provecho.  
Lamento lo forzado que me ha quedado, pero sigo intentando mantenerme dentro del universo original y creí que el campo de batalla, no era mal lugar para plasmar mis fantasías Lyredy(?

.

.

 **¡Maratón Multicolor!**  
Lyredy.

Color: Esmeralda.

.

.

Los ataques llegan uno tras otro, sin treguas, sin aparentes intenciones de cesar.

El campo de batalla, recientemente silenciado con las voluntades conjuntas que acallaron las sombras del pasado, se ve ahora lleno de nuevos enemigos, emergentes de todas direcciones, en relevo a sus compañeros caídos.

El mago de hielo resiste estoico, avanzando con gracia y cautela, entre las filas del ejército enemigo.

No lo vocifera, pero aunque la adrenalina y el orgullo tras la derrota de esa vil ilusión lo motivan, la imagen perdida de aquella figura tan similar —y a su vez tan distinta— a su maestra, lo perturba.

Le duele y también lo alegra. Lo alivia, pero destruye.

 _«¡Esa no es, Ur!»_ Gray tuvo razón en eso. Pero lucía como Ur, peleaba como Ur e incluso sonaba como Ur.

La satisfacción de desvanecer tal deshonra a su maestra existe, pero no evita que se sienta intranquilo —afectado— por dicha confrontación.

Desde siempre había deseado vencerla, pero ese no era el modo y aunque sonría por fuera, lo siente en su interior.

—¡Lyon, cuidado! —escucha, y no alcanza a voltear antes de sentir como su cuerpo impacta contra el duro suelo.

Abre sus ojos, aturdido y se sorprende al sentir algo de peso sobre su pecho. Observa hacia abajo, extrañándose al encontrar un pequeño y despeinado nido de cabellos rosas sobre él.

—¿Q-qué… —balbucea desconcertado, pero no finaliza su sentencia al verse enfrentado a los orbes esmeralda que se clavan en los suyos negros, por un instante que siente eterno.

—Lo siento —se disculpa la chica, quien inmediatamente se yergue, avergonzada por lo comprometedora de su situación.

El rubor se cuela por las mejillas del albino, quien se mantiene absorto, con su orgullo parcialmente herido ante su evidente distracción, pero mayormente hipnotizado por la belleza de su salvadora.

—Creo entenderlo —suelta la pelirrosa ante su silencio—, como te sientes… —continua—. Pero era necesario. No es sencillo dejar ir a aquellos que amamos —ella más que nadie lo sabe—, aún si se trata de una ilusión… Pero estamos en un campo de batalla.

Sinceridad se refleja en sus ojos, junto a la calidez y seriedad de sus palabras. Sus orbes esmeralda intenso no alejan su mirada de él y por un momento él sonríe, pues recuerda el momento exacto en el que él, fue quien hizo uso de esas palabras en el pasado.

—Gracias —vocifera sereno. Pues aquella pequeña intervención, logra extrañamente acallar las inquietudes de su corazón—. Tienes razón, _Meredy_.

Y ella sonríe, aunque él no sepa con certeza la razón. Pero en realidad tampoco importa —sea por empatía o satisfacción—, porque la visión de ese esmeralda centelleante y esa sonrisa sincera en sus labios, opacan por ese instante —y probablemente por el resto de la batalla—, cualquier recuerdo de dolorosa procedencia.

Porque la belleza de largos cabellos lo ha salvado, y no únicamente de un posible impacto.

.

.

—481—

— Gracias por leer —

.

.


	6. Lyredy: Aguamarina

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello.

 **Notas de Autora:** Bueno, no creí tardar tanto, pero aquí está la prueba de que si lo hice. Por razones personales no he podido contar con el tiempo —o el ánimo— para escribir y aunque se que debo actualizar, he preferido no. No creo que mis historias sean las mejores, pero incluso ellas merecen algo más que mi forzado vómito verbal, las personas que las siguen, merecen más. Así que lamento mis tardanzas. Espero poder continuar con un par de parejas más, de ser así, creo ir anticipando Zervis.

.

 **¡Maratón Multicolor!**

Lyredy.

Color: Aguamarina.

.

.

Intenta ignorar el cosquilleo que el sonido de su nombre en los labios del albino, provoca.

No entiende el por qué, pero lo hace.

No puede evitar sonreír, pues no creyó que lo recordara o siquiera hubiera prestado atención a el cuando Juvia lo mencionó. Aunque la idea de que únicamente lo conozca dada su procedencia a gremio ilegal —el nombre de un criminal— también se hace presente. Y por alguna razón, no le gusta pensarlo así.

Su tren de pensamiento toma segundos, pero en batalla todo instante se eterniza.

Un ataque traicionero, apenas audible a la distancia. Puede ver ensancharse los ojos del albino e incluso lo anticipa articular un desesperado "cuidado", pero ella no es lo suficientemente rápida para voltear.

El calor de las llamas abruma de pronto y cierra sus ojos con fuerza, resignándose a ser su destinataria. Pero el impacto, nunca llega.

El silencio posterior a un gran ataque se interrumpe, con el golpeo acelerado de un corazón, y la agitada y tibia respiración que colisiona contra su rostro, coaccionandola a abrir sus ojos.

—¿Qué..? —arriesga a cuestionar, y se ruboriza al percibir la proximidad del mago frente a ella. Se haya de pie a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, y uno de sus brazos roza ligeramente cuello y mejilla de la fémina, extendiéndose sobre su hombro hasta detrás de su cabeza.

Él le sonríe galante, casi orgulloso del efecto que percibe causarle con tal osadía.

—Esto es un campo de batalla —recuerda—. No deberíamos distraernos así.

Sus ojos se ensanchan y reprime un mohín ante la ironía. Gira ligeramente su cabeza y contempla la imponencia de hermoso hielo aguamarina vuelto muralla, que se haya a su espalda. Una visión tan hermosa, como impresionante.

Él los había salvado, a ambos.

—Gracias —murmura, y él niega.

—Estamos a mano.

.

.

—302—

— Gracias por leer —

.

.

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Estaré respondiendo a la brevedad... si la Universidad no me censura (?.**


	7. Zervis: Amaranto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello.

 **Notas de Autora:** Se termina la maratón y no he llegado ni a la mitad de las parejas que hubiera deseado... culpo a la Universidad por ello. Agradezco a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, aunque FF no me permita leerlos u.u  
No conocía el color amaranto hasta ahora, así que esta idea a sido algo forzada en mi opinión, pero amo los cerezos y a decir verdad, si me recuerdan a Mavis :D

.

 **Maratón Multicolor.**

Zervis.

Amaranto.

.

.

El suave susurro del viento se escucha y como a cada año, él sabe que esa época está por llegar.

La añorada calidez de la estación encuentra el suelo y parece borrar con su avance los melancólicos recuerdos del frío invierno. Los cerezos antes desnudos, se cubren de hermoso amaranto con sus flores estacionales y parecen bailar al son de la brisa de mayo, celebrando la llegada de la época donde todo pareciera cobrar vida… excepto él.

Camina desanimado entre la naturaleza floreciente y cada paso brindado la oscuridad del invierno vuelve a acechar, ahuyentando a la vida y trayendo consigo la penumbrosa fatalidad.

Odia la primavera, la odia con todo su corazón. Odia todo lo que a ella respecta y la odia porque es la estación del renacer y él no es más que la propia muerte. Él es el invierno, frío y oscuro. Que arrasa todo a su paso y carga consigo la soledad.

Se extiende el camino funesto tras sus pasos y desea detener su involuntaria matanza, pero no puede. La maldición contradictoria, no cae en las tretas que lucha por imponerse.

Llega junto a un gran cerezo, que magnificente se nota con su manto de flores danzando al viento, y una mueca de dolor se dibuja en su rostro al verlo lentamente sucumbir. Un ser tan lleno de vida y belleza, pero que tampoco es capaz de escapar del inevitable final — _como tampoco lo fue ella_ —.

Sus flores inician su descenso al suelo, dispuestas a fundirse con la tierra inanimada, pero extiende su mano y se permite atrapar una diminuta preciosidad amaranto, en su mano. Y entonces recuerda, porque en realidad no puede odiarlas.

La primera es vida y belleza, los cerezos en flor, su más viva imagen. El esplendor de la naturaleza y el renacer de la propia vida. Algo de parecer complejo, pero que puede explicarse con la simple apreciación de una frágil flor y por eso, y más, ambas le recuerdan a ella. Cálidas y puras, radiantes y vivaces.

Una lágrima rebelde se encuentra con el lúgubre suelo, seguida por las cenizas de lo que fuera alguna vez aquella preciosa flor. Porque todo lo que toca muere — _incluso Mavis no fue la excepción_ — y el no desea esta vez ser causante de tanta devastación.

Porque aunque la vida sea efímera, a veces tan corta como la de esas pequeñas flores, él ya ha privado al mundo de demasiada inocencia y belleza. Y el florecer del reluciente amaranto de primavera, es su eterno recordatorio.

.

.

—423—

— Gracias por leer —

.

.


	8. Zervis: Naranja

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello.

 **Notas de Autora:** El último. Casi no llego, pero no podía dejar la serie incompleta. Este último drabble apesta, pero gracias a mi querida Tita, al menos ha cobrado coherencia xD Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron la serie, quien sabe pueda continuarla en un futuro.

.

 **Maratón Multicolor.**

Zervis.

Naranja.

.

.

Sentada sola en la isla, no puede evitar pensarlo.

La fría brisa de primavera juega con sus cabellos, y el cálido sol de mayo la abraza y se refleja en su mirada mientras la mantiene fija en el horizonte.

Observa desde su puesto como la vida se extiende a su alrededor y aunque casi puede sentirla, también se siente ajena a ella. No lo vocifera, pero extraña vivir, más que el estar viva.

Y es en esos momentos, cuando no puede acallar esa realidad, que lo recuerda.

Piensa en él y lo entiende.

Ella añora ahora, lo que él jamás tuvo — _lo que jamás se permitió_ — y que de seguro, eso de lo que él aún se ve privado.

Y entonces, al evocar su recuerdo, también comienza a extrañarlo.

Aunque sabe que no debe, desea buscarlo y confirmar por sí misma como se encuentra. Pero lo entiende egoísta y se contiene. Visitarlo no sería más que una absurda tortura, pues ella no es más que una proyección — _casi una ilusión_ —, no muy distinta a lo que su propia magia alguna vez pudo ofrecerle.

Él la siente, ella lo sabe. Pero como todo en su vida, representa algo que no puede tocar —y en este caso, siquiera ver—. Su presencia no es para él más que un recordatorio de lo que pudieron ser y lo que su eterna desgracia le arrebató.

Su presencia es un castigo, más que un reconforto.

Clava su mirada al cielo y cae en cuenta por primera vez, que la noche no tarda en hacer su llegada. El hermoso naranja del crepúsculo tiñe las nubes y se extiende hasta el horizonte, fusionándose con el mar alrededor de la isla.

Una visión hermosa y también reconfortante.

Pues si el naranja del cielo puede extenderse por toda la isla, también lo hará hasta donde esté él y quién sabe incluso separados, ambos puedan juntos estar mirando el atardecer, compartiendo a la distancia ese momento único. Y eso le basta.

Con saber que, aunque sea por una milésima de segundos, él podría levantar su mirada al cielo y apreciar la extrema belleza del sol difuminado entre las nubes, le es suficiente. Y le ayuda pensar que, tal vez, en ese momento, él también piense en ella.

.

.

—376—

— Gracias por leer —

.

.


	9. Erino: Dorado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Escrito un mes antes, pero editado en medio a la madrugada con mucho sueño(?.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños Emmanuella! Luego de un mes negándote spoilers, aquí está mi humilde drabble. Espero en verdad que te guste y sea digno de Sorano, así como también que tengas un día lleno de felicidad. Por mi parte te obsequio gashetas mentales y algo de angst leve pa' alegrar al corazón.

* * *

 **Especial: ¡Maratón multicolor!**

Obsequio de aniversario para Saorii.

Dorado.

.

.

Casi podía tocarlas, con la yemas de sus dedos juraba que se hallaba a punto de alcanzarlas, pero no.

La infinita extensión de estrellas brilla sobre su cabeza, matizando el oscuro firmamento con su esplendor dorado y ella anhela alcanzarlo, elevarse al cielo y por un instante, brillar a su lado.

Ella — _un ángel_ — añora las alas de las que carece y cada noche cuestiona a los cielos la razón de su confinamiento a la tierra. Admira a las estrellas y las envidia porque ellas si comparten con los suyos, porque ellas iluminan el vasto cielo en lugar de mancharse con la suciedad de este suelo mundano.

Sabe que no es digna, es demasiado inteligente como para ignorar sus pecados, pero se cuestiona si estos no podrían haberse evitado de permitirle caminar sobre las nubes desde un principio, en lugar de enterrar sus pies descalzos sobre el dominio de los impíos. ¿Era una prueba? ¿Realmente un día los ángeles volverían por ella?

Por las noches, cuando se cree completamente sola, es cuando la fragilidad humana contra la cual lucha tan tenazmente se hace más fuerte y las incertezas se presentan.

Quizá, se olvidaron de ella. Quizá su destino no es elevarse al cielo junto a los demás ángeles; quizá en lugar de brillar como una de sus preciadas estrellas, su destino sea tan cruel como aquel que le depara a las estrellas fugaces; hermosas y resplandecientes, pero nada más que un mezquino trozo de piedra encendido, que por escasos momentos experimenta la ilusión de magnificencia de un astro real y pronto encuentra el sucio suelo como último destino. Algo que no es real, algo que es olvidado por la eternidad.

Irónicamente, eleva una última plegaria al cielo —como todas las noches— y suplica ser escuchada. Ella, quien jamás se doblega ante nadie, reducida a una mortal existencia le ruega a los cielos que la rescaten, _que no la olviden_ ; no pide marcharse ya, pero sí que el día que pase, no deba encontrarse con la triste realidad de perecer sobre la asquerosa tierra.

Ya no le importa si las escuchan sus preciados ángeles o si su mayor deseo es complacido por una estrella fugaz. Si ha de ser nada más que una simple humana, quién sabe si aferrarse a una de las creencias terrenales le ayude; quién sabe si aceptarlo finalmente le otorgue la piedad de los cielos y solo quizá, finalmente su ascenso.

Por eso mantiene su mano en alto, porque su hermoso cielo estrellado la llama y ella confía en que un día, finalmente podrá tocarlo.

.

.

—426—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.

* * *

 **N/A2:** Muchas gracias a todas las personas que apoyaron mi maratón. Creo haber enviado agradecimiento a todos, pero de no haberlo hecho quiero dejar constancia de ello. Con este drabble, espero retomar definitivamente esta serie, pues la verdad es que disfruté mucho con ella. Cualquier sugerencia de personaje o pareja, es aceptada :D

—Una vez más, happy birthday to you, Emm O/


	10. Erino: Negro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Errores, errores everywhere. Al parecer riesgos de finales familiares felices y una pizca de inseguridad que lo mancha todo. Ah pues.

 **Notas de Autora:** Actualizar la maratón es de algún modo doloroso, pero es un lindo dolor. Si algo te duele, es porque te importa, al menos eso me dijeron una vez. Este drabble estuvo pronto hace mucho y por irresponsable lo perdí, ahora ni modo, no pude recrearlo pero era tiempo. Quería terminar la segunda parte del obsequio y aunque tengo muchos obsequios que subir, me había exigido no hacerlo hasta finalizar este. No estoy segura de volver a publicar, pero este podría ser el regreso(? Es que tengo un Stingue con colores. A como sea, esto es para Emma y con que ella lo reciba, puedo vivir en paz. Espero te guste, o al menos no disguste. No hice rimas ni metáforas, ¿perdí el toque? x'D El negro está implícito, pero por si acaso lo escribí bien random en un enunciado x'DD Aquí te dejo el resultado de mi vómito verbal contenido(?.

* * *

 **Especial: ¡Maratón Multicolor!**

Obsequio para Saorii.

Negro.

.

.

Ella no lo sabe, pero él la observa. En noches como esta, mientras todos duermen despreocupadamente, él sabe que ella no lo hace.

Y tampoco lo hace él.

La ve alzar su mano, y aunque se ha repetido incontables veces que nada más le es imposible dormir con el ruido de sus constantes suspiros, en el fondo sabe que no puede ignorarla.

Conoce su anhelo, sabe que tras aquella simple acción esconde mucho más que lo que alguna vez fuera una esperanza infantil. De las oraciones que alguna vez dieron sentido a sus vidas, la de ella es la única que no se ha cumplido y que probablemente nunca lo hará.

Erik jamás ha creído en los ángeles, pero los aborrece. Ellos son la causa de las lágrimas que ella no derrama, pero quebrantan su indómito espíritu.

Y aún así, se pregunta hasta que punto puede juzgarlos. Él es un ser aún peor.

Porque si los ángeles existen, porque si esos seres de supuesta luz son tan reales como las estrellas sobre sus cabezas, él les agradece no agraciar esa porción de tierra con su replandor. Su negligencia la mantiene cerca y la oscuridad que envuelve a Sorano pero no la engulle —porque ella no lo nota, pero brilla como una de sus estrellas— es en realidad hermosa.

Sorano es hermosa; un misterio, una contradicción.

Demasiado brillante para ser un humano corriente, pero demasiado hundida en la oscuridad de sus pecados para elevarse a los cielos. Esa es Sorano.

Y a Erik le gusta esa Sorano.

La que puede ser débil en la noche, pero se lleva al mundo por delante durante el día.

La niña cuyas alas cortaron y que con insistencia intenta rearmarlas con cartón. Que no volará jamás, pero que no se rinde. Y él la admira, porque en esta tierra de impíos ella busca a diario volverse mejor. _Porque ella quiere ser mejor._

Aún si no lo dice, aún si lo reniega, Sorano lucha tan vehemente como todos los demás por alcanzar su oración. O mejor aún, por alcanzar una nueva.

Aún si Erik sabe que su destino está atado al suelo mundano, está conforme con eso. Él no aspira la eternidad, le es igual perecer en el mismo infierno si hasta entonces puede compartir con sus compañeros un poco más, ayudarlos a avanzar un poco más, y verla sonreír en la mañana un día más.

Porque si en el negro cielo están las estrellas, Erik sigue siendo alguien terrenal. No le interesan los grandes astros, poco le importan los llamados mensajeros de Dios, pero si de entre el frío gas y el sucio polvo nacen las estrellas, de entre la polución y la mugre de la tierra, lo hará ella.

No Ángel, Sorano.

La Sorano que va a fingir no haber sido vista, pero agradecerá su silencio con un susurro apenas audible por él, antes de irse a dormir.

.

.

—484—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.

N/A2: Es tarde. De volver a leerlo mañana, no puedo asegurar su supervivencia. Pero fue hecho con cariño, ¿eso suma? x'D Tardé tanto con esta mitad que en lugar de celebrar tu cumpleaños, ya podemos celebrar la independencia norteamericana(?.


	11. Gale: Miel

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son y siempre serán propiedad de un mangaka al que aprecio y apreciaré siempre: Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OOC. Me puse muchas metas con estos dos drabbles y escribí este primero en siete minutos... doce si le sumamos lo que me tomó terminar el último párrafo luego de la ayuda de Kira. Thanks for that. Errores ortográficos, es posible, mañana editaré con mayor atención.

 **Notas de la autora:** Ise, no creo conocer persona en FF que me cuide como me cuidas tu xD. Eres una amiga de corazón, eres colega de trabajo, eres quien me regaña diario aún cuando tu propia vida se vuelve caótica gracias a compañeros chupasangre y tu autoexigencia que ya me preocupa(?. Yo no puedo darte mucho, mis hiatus me van a matar, pero quería darte algo en tu día. ¿Por qué? Porque creo que eres una madre de las que hay muy pocas, Alita es una niña feliz y afortunada, soy testigo y creo que en tu día, mereces que te lo repitan: eres una madraza. ¿Por qué en la maratón? Porque en ella te conocí, soy muy grata al foro por muchas cosas y quiero que sepas que conocerte, fue una de las mejores cosas que me ha dejado.

* * *

 **Especial: ¡Maratón de colores!**

Obsequio para mi madre de madres: Ise.

Gale.

Color: Miel.

.

.

Esa vez le dijo que por primera vez, al conocerla, él se había permitido pensar en un futuro que el Gajeel de antaño, quizá hasta habría puesto en ridículo; ambiciones mundanas, ilusiones de sentimientos efímeros que nada más hubieran obstaculizado su búsqueda de poder. Algo que no buscaba, pero que su alma tan desesperadamente añoraba.

Qué lejano se siente ese puberto perdido y solo, del hombre que hoy se considera.

Lo que no dijo ese día, fue que de algún modo su monocromática vida se había llenado de luz con su presencia, y que ese pequeño haz luminiscente, que se había aventurado en las turbulentas aguas de su interior, refractó colores en él que jamás había llegado a conocer.

Levy, con su sola presencia fue coloreando sus días y a donde quiera que mire hoy, el mundo se mira distinto, prometedor. Donde antes nada más había existido el gris, oscuro y frío como el acero que había encadenado su corazón, ella había traído la calidez de una paleta distinta, fundiendo con paciencia uno a uno los eslabones hasta liberarlo — _de sí mismo y de las culpas y verguenzas que lo atormentaban_ —.

Y en su mundo lleno de colores, Gajeel está seguro de que no hay combinación más hermosa que aquella que lo espera cada noche en su casa, luego de un atareado día de misiones.

De pie, siempre de espaldas a él al abrir la puerta, casi como si notara su presencia — _aunque sabe que si lo hace_ —, siempre la encuentra a ella. Lily la acompaña, como lo ha hecho en los últimos meses, ambos están terminando de colocar la mesa y cuando está punto de llegar hasta ella, Levy voltea a darle la bienvenida.

Su sonrisa es radiante, y no cree que exista mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra cuando mira en la profundidad de esos dulces ojos color miel. La cascada turquesa de sus cabellos se mece con gracia cuando alza su rostro a la espera de un saludo, y Gajeel no sabe con exactitud cuando fue que pasó, pero ya no le es vergonzoso depositar un rápido beso sobre sus labios aún en presencia de su compañero, quien esboza una sonrisa sincera mientras termina de colocar la vajilla.

—Estoy en casa —anuncia, casi por el simple hecho de escucharlo él mismo. _Son palabras que jamás se cansará de repetir._

—Bienvenido, te estuvimos esperando.

Y es entonces cuando sus ojos se detienen sobre el pequeño pero abultado vientre que adorna el delantal que lleva la chica frente a él, antes de agacharse a su altura y acariciarlo con delicadeza, dedicándole un aún torpe, pero afectuoso saludo a sus pequeños.

—Su padre está en casa —susurra, y no lo dice, pero lo piensa: _lo está hoy, lo estará mañana y cada día después de ese._

Porque este es solo el comienzo del futuro que los espera, un futuro brillante, casi tanto como los ojos de la mujer a la que se lo agradece.

.

.

—504—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.

* * *

 **N/A2:** Bueno, ¿cursi? La verdad es que por cuestiones varias el romance no es mi fuerte y ni tampoco las situaciones familiares, pero siempre he imaginado a Levy con su pancita y a Gajeel padre cuya familia es la luz de sus ojos. Espero te gustara, el segundo vendrá mañana.


	12. Gale: Ocre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Si míos fueran, estaríamos en hiatus por mi flojera.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OOC. Errores ortográficos, lo que mis garras somnolientas tocan, no está libre de pecado.

 **Notas de la autora:** Y este, era tu obsequio de cumpleaños nunca entregado. Bueno, uno de ellos ¡escribir sobre familias me enciende y luego cohíbe! Tengo mucho en mente que quisiera sacar sobre ellos, pero también tengo un largo proceso de aceptación que sobrellevar primero. A como sea, mis drabbles de los colores son mi refugio xD. Sin más que agregar, lo mejor siempre para ti. Feliz cumpleaños, Navidad, Día de madres, Reyes, Hanukkah y lo que se avecine O/

* * *

 **Especial: ¡Maratón de colores!**

Obsequio para Iseki Higuatari.

Gale.

Color: Ocre.

.

.

El silencio se extiende a lo largo y ancho de la pequeña casa, enfatizando la hora marcada en el reloj sobre la mesa de noche.

«3:35am»

Levy no se considera a sí misma una mañanera natural, pero jamás le ha molestado despertar junto a los primeros rayos de sol, no obstante, encontrarse con la realidad de poder dormir unas cuantas horas más, siempre ha sido bienvenida.

Bosteza sonoramente, esa noche se siente realmente agotada. No ha podido concurrir a misiones en largo tiempo, pero eso no ha impedido que se encargue de las tareas del hogar, lea en sus escasos tiempos libres e incluso, ayude a Lucy con su segunda novela.

 _«Puedes dejarlo para después» «¿Por qué no descansas un poco?»_ las personas hablan, pero ella rara vez escucha. Le gusta su rutina, y como alguna vez señaló Gajeel, su terquedad es legendaria.

 _No quiere perderse un solo minuto._

El silencio se mantiene, pero aunque la calidez de las sábanas la invitan a unírsele a Morfeo, es precisamente la escasez de sonidos y el hueco vacío al otro lado del colchón, lo que le impiden conciliar el sueño.

Se sienta sobre la cama, extiende sus pies que apenas tocan el suelo en busca de sus zapatillas, y se encamina en puntillas al lugar donde presiente, hallará la razón de tanta paz a esas horas.

Sale de la habitación, dos pasos más y se encuentra con una segunda puerta a medio cerrar, la empuja y a medida que ingresa, la tenue luz de la veladora con diseño infantil revela la imagen que esperaba encontrar. O al menos, casi.

Suponía que se hallaba allí, pero lo creyó despierto.

En el suelo, junto a la gran cuna de sus gemelos se encuentra a Gajeel, visiblemente incómodo, pero con expresión serena sobre un par de cojines ocres y con ambos niños acunados en su regazo.

No necesita preguntarse que hace ahí, lo sabe. Dispuesto a asegurar su descanso, él se ha marchado como tantas otras noches a custodiar el sueño de sus pequeños, quedándose dormido en el proceso. La posición no le es cómoda, es evidente, pero en pos de no despertarla a ella, él es capaz de eso y más.

Y luego, la terca es ella.

Muerde su labio, conteniendo la risa que amenaza escapar y deshacer el trabajo que ciertamente le tomó a su esposo dormir a aquellas dos marañas de cabellos turquesas, toma la manta que torpemente cae sobre las piernas de Gajeel y la acomoda sobre su pecho, cubriendo así también a ambos niños. Escucha un suspiro ligero, casi extraño al provenir del cansado Dragon Slayer y decide que volver a la cama sola, no es una opción.

 _Incluso el silencio se escucha mejor en familia._

Por eso apoya su cabeza sobre su hombro y se hace espacio a su lado, rodeando a los tres con sus pequeños brazos.

Porque así de sencillo, sabe que finalmente podrá dormir mejor.

.

.

—490—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.

* * *

 **N/A2:** Estoy preocupada, por alguna razón mi Stingue —siguientes drabbles— también hablan del silencio. ¿Es una señal? xD.


	13. Stingue: Carmesí

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la pobreza no me deja comprar los derechos(?. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Copy&Paste a todas mis advertencias. Si no las mejoré en doce capítulos, dudo hacerlo para el trece.

 **Notas de Autora:** Bueno, esto ha mutado. Carmesí era otra cosa pero mientras publicaba el Gale noté que ambos hacían referencia al silencio y WHAAAT? Si la monotonía ya se ha vuelto normal, si ya empieza tu día y ya sabes como va a terminar(? okno. La cosa es que me pareció feo que así fuera, seguro mi amor por el silencio –y la ausencia de el– me manipularon, pero ya lo cambié. Tenía la idea de explotar un poco más el color, pero terminé por dejarlo en segundo plano as always. ¿Esto es un intento de drama/comedia/romance? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Este es un humilde obsequio para Nymus –sí, esto es publicidad, marchen por Stingue a su perfil– por cazarme pokemones y porque hace una vida dije que le haría obsequio de cumpleaños aunque ella no los cumpla. Ella nació un 30 de Febrero~

* * *

 **Especial: ¡Maratón de colores!**

–Stingue–

Color: Carmesí.

.

.

–Sting-sama…

La escucha y odia como la voz siempre entusiasta de Yukino, parece un lamento anticipado. Él no necesita eso.

Sus pasos se detienen, la maga lleva sus manos a su rostro y puede notar que lucha por ocultar el horror que evidencian sus ojos. Pero él avanza.

No porque es el maestro, hace mucho ha dejado de importarle el mantener las apariencias; avanza porque entre el infierno que se alza frente a él, yace lo que busca con desesperación.

La misión se salió de control, siente que debió preverlo, pero ahora es tarde para ello. El humo y las cenizas se extienden por todos lados, pero afortunadamente no se lamentan víctimas, tampoco grandes pérdidas materiales. Rogue alcanzó a saturar el fuego de la explosión con sus sombras, pero luego del estruendo nada se supo del mago.

Aspira profundo, los olores se mezclan y hacen difícil localizarlo incluso con su magia, pero si no puede ver con claridad, así tendrá que encontrarlo.

Sabe que está bien, Rogue es muchas cosas pero no débil. El problema no es ese, es que seguramente está herido y por imprudente. ¡¿Por qué tuvo que encargarse él solo de todo?! ¡Son un equipo! Y diferente al horror que se pasea por las facciones de la albina, lo que corre por las venas del maestro de Sabertooth es el deseo de hacerle saber su descontento al moreno.

Ah sí, lo va a escuchar. ¡Luego el impulsivo es él!

–¡Rogue! –llama, porque ha detectado su esencia y lo sabe cerca– ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Avanza rápido, deja a su compañera atrás y no le importa, ya hasta cree avistarlo. A pocos metros, perdido entre un par de escombros y lo que cuestiona si es hollín, o algún vestigio de su magia, el dragón de las sombras se encuentra inmóvil, más harapiento de lo que hubiera esperado y bastante golpeado. Incluso hay sangre reciente en un par de heridas abiertas.

–¡Rogue! –llama una vez más, pero esta vez su voz delata su preocupación.

Corre hasta él, sus piernas se derrumban frente a su cuerpo y lleva sus manos por instinto a su rostro, buscando obtener alguna señal.

–¡Rogue!

Para su sorpresa, una risa ronca es lo que obtiene como respuesta.

–Deberías ver lo patético que te ves ahora –escucha, y aleja su rostro para encontrarse con el carmesí brillante de una mirada abatida por el cansancio, pero inusualmente divertida.

–¿Q-qué? –alcanza a preguntar, y casi pierde el equilibrio cuando el moreno lo utiliza para ganar estabilidad y sentarse.

–Que te ves patético –repite–. ¿Me creíste muerto o qué?

La mueca que surca los labios del rubio casi lo hacen arrepentirse de su cuestión, pero el maestro niega con vehemencia, casi buscando esfumar todo pensamiento de su mente antes de sonreírle con amplitud.

–Solo si tú te crees tan débil para morir con una simple explosión –responde, golpeando el hombro del mago caído, y antes de esperar una respuesta toma su brazo para colocarlo sobre sus hombros y ayudarlo a levantar.

El moreno se recarga con su ayuda, y aunque trastabilla de principio, caminar se hace más sencillo una vez Sting rodea su cintura con su brazo.

–No vuelvas a hacer algo así –la seriedad en la voz del maestro indican una orden, pero Rogue lo entiende, es genuina preocupación.

–Si no lo hacía yo, lo harías tu.

–Entonces hagámoslo juntos, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así –repite, y evita mirarlo mientras lo hace–. Yukino se asustó.

Y Rogue no puede hacer más que sonreír.

–Está bien, no lo haré –fija su vista en el par de ojos que lo observan de reojo–. No preocuparé de nuevo a Yukino.

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, no cuando se ha visto tan fácilmente descubierto, el maestro carraspea y finge hallar algo más tentador que la inusual picardia encendida en los ojos de su compañero.

–Me parece bien.

.

.

–650–

–Gracias por leer–

.

.

* * *

 **N/A2:** TENGO UN ARTICUNO *corazones a Nym*  
 **N/A3:** Se llama Gray-sama.  
 **N/A4:** Está bien bonito.  
 **N/A5:** No me gusta el número cuatro, por eso un cinco.


	14. Stingue: Dorado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera la obra se hubiera quedado en hiatus eterno. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Copy&Paste a todas mis advertencias. Si no las mejoré en trece capítulos, dudo hacerlo para el catorce. Ah, esto está bien gay. No me arrepiento de nada.

 **Notas de Autora:** Otro drabble mutante, se me ha vuelto costumbre. Los diálogos finales solo tendrán sentido si se leyó el capítulo anterior, le ponen cariño a la mirada y un poquis de imaginación(?. So, mejor me largo.

La cosa es, celebremos el Stingue. Esto es un obsequio para la persona que me pasó al lado oscuro. No sé como se mira al espejo cada mañana, pero que siga levantándose y saliendo a cazar pokemones(?

* * *

 **Especial: ¡Maratón de colores!**

—Stingue—

Color: Dorado.

.

.

Existe algo especial en la paz que transmite al dragon slayer la escena frente a él, que le es difícil explicar.

Entre ruidosas respiraciones y la incomodidad del peso sobre la manta —que aprisiona con fuerza su brazo lastimado—, Rogue sonríe, admirando en completo silencio la maraña de cabellos dorados que descansan junto a él.

O en realidad, sobre él.

 _«Este idiota»_ piensa, pero se mantiene inmóvil, decidido a no despertarlo.

De regreso al gremio, Sting había insistido en dejarlo en la enfermería y él había estado demasiado exhausto como para ofrecer resistencia. Dormir no había resultado un problema, era más su cansancio que el dolor por sus pocas heridas y luego de un baño hasta había considerado subir a su habitación, pero prefirió no discutir.

No sabe en qué momento sucedió, pero sospecha que no mucho después de haberse rendido ante el cansancio fue que su compañero apareció. Pocos lo saben, pero el maestro es ese tipo de persona, aquella que siempre visita la enfermería durante el día con una sonrisa animosa y luego ronda en silencio por las noches asesorándose de que todo esté en orden.

Pero Rogue sí lo sabe.

Lo ha visto, incluso acompañado, pero únicamente ha visto a Sting quedarse dormido junto a la cama de pocos miembros y eso limitaría la lista a él, y a Lector.

No puede ver su rostro, pero sabe que ciertamente no ha dormido bien. El rubio yace sentado sobre una silla, con su cuerpo inclinado hacia el frente al punto en que su pecho se apoya contra el borde de la cama, y su cabeza descansa sobre el colchón. Lo curioso sin embargo, es para Rogue el modo en que la mano del maestro pareciera buscar la suya, con sus dedos a pocos centímetros de los suyos — _aunque no los toca_ —.

Lo preocupó y lo sabe, no le agrada que así fuera, pero incluso la culpa se silencia ante los ronquidos de Sting. La escena frente a él puede ser casi tierna, pero esos no faltan jamás.

—Sting —llama, porque lo sabe incómodo y además ya quiere levantarse—, Sting...

Lo siente moverse, pero luego de un sonoro suspiro y para su sorpresa, el rubio vuelve a acomodarse, girando el rostro en su dirección. Lo observa, busca detrás del flequillo dorado que inusalmente cae sobre sus ojos alguna señal de consciencia, pero no, el maestro se halla aún completamente dormido.

Considera golpearlo, sacudirlo con fuerza hasta despertarlo, pero un extraño cosquilleo atrae su atención a su mano, donde torpemente sus dedos se han encontrado. Una idea cruza por su mente, cuestiona que tan loco sería quizá entrelazarlos — _si pareciera que inconscientemente eso buscan_ — pero se detiene, justo cuando se dispone a hacerlo.

 _«¿Por qué es difícil ahora?»_ solía ser más sencillo cuando eran pequeños. Lo es incluso cuando la unión de sus magias lo demanda —aunque jamás sea una necesidad, y sí un impulso—.

Aprieta sus dientes, no debería ser algo extraño y si lo es, al menos Sting no lo sabrá en realidad. Procura no mover su cuerpo, apenas su mano lo suficiente hasta girarla y colocarla debajo de la de su compañero, cerrándola con delicadeza hasta tomarla.

Finalmente lo hace, y una sonrisa conforme se posa en sus labios al hacerlo. _No fue tan difícil después de todo._

Se dispone a retirarla, apenas un suave roce de su pulgar sobre los nudillos del rubio y el contacto debería romperse, pero no. Sus ojos se ensanchan al sentir que la otra mano prensa la suya y el pánico lo agobia al encontrarse con dos ojos azules muy abiertos que lo observan, acompañados de una mueca ladina.

—Deberías ver lo patético que te ves ahora —remeda las palabras del moreno del día anterior y rompe en risas cuando el sonrojo inevitablemente tiñe las mejillas del joven sobre la cama, antes de que busque esconderlo girando su rostro.

—Vete al diablo, Sting.

—Entonces hagámoslo juntos… —repite, sonrojando aún más a su compañero al insistir con el recuerdo de su diálogo— o podrías asustar a Yukino.

Y aunque intenta alivianar la situación, un "cállate" rotundo y un empujón al bajar bruscamente Rogue de la cama, es lo que obtiene.

Se sonríe igualmente, al menos el moreno se siente claramente mejor; se yergue lentamente de su silla, lleva sus brazos a lo alto de su cabeza para desperezarse y mantiene su sonrisa al observar detenidamente su mano, aquella que segundos atrás había estado sosteniendo el mago al que puede escuchar refunfuñar desde el baño.

 _«¿Si no lo hacía yo, lo harías tú?»_

—¡Rogue, vayámonos a un misión!

.

.

—765—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.

* * *

 **N/A2:** Si esto sigue algún día, me falta el Albis.


End file.
